


Plots and Summaries

by c0lasmyl1fe



Category: Dick Tracy (1990), Dick Tracy (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Puppet Master (Movies), The Beatles (Band), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, more tags to come as I learn new fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0lasmyl1fe/pseuds/c0lasmyl1fe
Summary: Just a collection of some of my unfinished/WIP stories I have going. . . .If anyone's interested in trying their hand at some of them, please ask me first in the comments, or please send me a link in the comments so's I could give it a read and leave a kudos. :)
Kudos: 1





	1. Puppet Master Plot One

Summary: Torch is once again being picked on by Jester, only this time it's much worse. Tunneler, in a desperate attempt to protect him, releases his soul from his current body and settles into a more animalistic form.

A/N: The puppets already have Chugs as their master and are residing at one of his private islands.

End of Author's Note:

Time line: 2019

.

Torch ran as fast as he could to get away from Jester. Jester had found a scalpel earlier in the day and had been chasing him since. He'd already managed to slice off his coat button and his gold eagle badge. It was when Jester tried to stab him in the chest that Torch realized that Jester was trying to kill him. Jester had already done some significant damage when he stabbed Torch's flamethrower arm, severing the gas lines and rendering him powerless.

Tunneler was being held back by Pinhead while the rest of the puppets cheered Jester on.

Jester cornered Torch against some cabinets and slowly encroached on the now terrified pyro puppet, slowly raising the scalpel above his head for a good stab.

" _You got him now, Jester! Run him through!_ " Six Shooter cheered.

Tunneler spotted one of the master's mining rhinoceros's, one that had a massive drill on its head. It was instinct. Tunneler, in a desperate attempt to save Torch from Jester, released his soul and directed it towards the rhinoceros.

Its eyes flared to life, heaved a snort and shook its head before letting out a bellow and charged after Jester, spinning its drill at full spin.

Jester had stopped in his tracks when he heard the heavy snort of one of the master's rhinos, saw it shake its head and bellowed before charging after him with its drill spinning madly.

Tunneler, in his new body, rammed head first into the cabinet doors, destroying them completely, but Jester had jumped out of the way. He thrust his drill right, in the direction Jester had jumped, and stood in front of Torch, snorting aggressively.

~ _Head for the door, Torch. I'll block them._ ~ Tunneler growled, stomping his right front foot into the floor in a threatening manner.

Torch didn't question the order. He bolted for the open door and made a run for the kitchen's doggy-door.

Jester saw Torch bolt for the door and made to chase after him, but the rhino leapt in his way and nearly rammed its massive spinning drill into him.

Tunneler saw Blade run for the new open space, but he swung his drill to block him, making brief contact with Blade's knife, which knocked the ghostly puppet off balance and onto his front. Tunneler then kicked Jester to the other side of the room and then charged at the shattered cabinets, breaking any containers within, hoping the room would go into lock-down with whatever disaster the chemicals would make, and made a run for the door.

He heard the fire alarm go off and the door slammed shut on its own.

Satisfied that the others were locked away for now, he decided to go look for Torch.

.

Torch scrambled through the doggy-door in a panic, fearing that Jester was still on his tail, and ran over towards the reptile enclosure. There were a few water monitor lizards, some dwarf caiman, and about a dozen snakes that roamed free in the enclosure. They would ensure his safety until the master came home.

One of the nesting caiman spotted him and called out to him.

~ _Child, what's the matter?_ ~ she asked.

~ _Jester . . .! He-he chased me . . . and-and-and he tried . . . He's trying to kill me!_ ~ Torch answered, running further into the closure, towards the lizards' territory. The caiman were powerful and quick, but the lizards were quicker and could rear up on their hind legs.

~ _You come and rest in the cave, young one. We'll keep an eye out for the evil clown and his pet pirate._ ~ said one of the lizards.

~ _We'll go and look for the kind one. What was him name again?_ ~ said a green tree python.

~ _Tunneler._ ~ answered another snake, small garter snake. ~ _We'll come along and be your look-outs._ ~

.

Meanwhile, Tunneler was calling out Torch's name. He was currently in the living room. He had gone to the kitchens, knowing Torch had most likely escaped through the doggy-door, but he was too big for it.

~ _Tor-r-ch!_ ~

~ _Who are you?_ ~

Tunneler looked up to where he heard the voice and saw a ball python.

~ _I'm Tunneler. I'm looking for my baby brother, Torch._ ~ Tunneler answered.

~ _Tunneler? Are you related to Tun'ler?_ ~ the python asked.

~ _No, but I imagine that's what Torch calls me. Do you know a way out of here that I could fit through?_ ~ Tunneler asked.

~ _I can open the kitchen door._ ~ the python answered, and slithered down from its basking spot.

~ _Thank you. Torch probably left through the doggy-door and mostly likely towards the reptile enclosure for protection._ ~ Tunneler said.

~ _Protection? From who?_ ~

~ _Jester._ ~ Tunneler growled, and let out a snort. ~ _That bloody clown tried to kill Torch. He found a scalpel and chased Torch all over the house, finally cornering him in the master's laboratory. I was being held back by my own brothers! I saw this rhinoceros's body and transferred my soul to it to better protect him. I was desperate to save him!_ ~ Tunneler stated.

~ _And just where did this Jester fellow get a scalpel? My Lord doesn't leave his instruments lying around just anywhere!_ ~ said the python indignantly.

~ _Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe the master will find out from his cameras._ ~ Tunneler said.

Back in the laboratory . . .

The puppets were wiping all the fire extinguisher foam off themselves, Jester wiping the foam off of Blade.

Pinhead lifted Tunneler's limp body up, wondering why he'd suddenly gone limp.

.


	2. Puppet Master Plot Two

Summary: The puppets are discovered in the most unusual ways, and gain an unusual new Master - another living doll.

A/N: 

End of Author's Note: 

Time line: 

.

Blade jolted awake when he felt the trunk shift and nearly turned upside down. He could hear some kind of commotion happening outside and prayed that it wasn't some greedy human coming to steal the trunk and discovering them, and later discover that they were alive and could kill.

The trunk was righted and soon he was level again, but it didn't last long. The trunk was soon tilted to where he was almost upside down again, then leveled off. Someone was raising the trunk off the ground!

Blade strained his hearing to try and listen in to the commotion outside, but it was now muffled too heavily for him to understand anything. Then all was quiet for about ten minutes before the commotion started up again. It sounded like some kind of battle was happening. Blade wished he wasn't locked in the trunk so that he could see what was happening and could better protect his brothers from outside.

Then out of nowhere, the trunk dropped from wherever it was held and tumbled down some kind of hill before crashing into something solid and shattering the trunk completely to pieces.

The one time he wished he could still move. 

Blade had run out of the elixir months ago, he barely had enough power to use the runes engraved on his back. He could barely stay awake nowadays! Right now he was as helpless and 'lifeless' as his brothers at the moment.

Then he heard something that made his insides cold. 

_SCREE-E-E-CH!!_

Those damn totems were back!

" _They went that way!! - How many are left?! - Has the portal been secured?! - FIRE IN THE HOLE!!_ " came various shouts, then an explosion happened somewhere nearby.

" _Portal secured! - LET'S TORCH THESE SUCKE-ERS!! WHOO!!_ "

The next sounds was a war zone for Blade. He heard gunfire, horses, whooping, bladed weapons being thrusted through flesh, and the totems screeching for their lives. Soon enough, the cries of victory was heard.

" _Alright, let's look around, see what we can gather."_ said one of the fighters, sheathing what sounded like a sword. Which Blade thought was unfair. Why couldn't he have a sword?

" _Oh, DK, you might want to check that trunk we used. I think I saw a hand in the rubble._ " said one of the fighters.

" _Alright, call the others and we'll sift through it._ " said DK and started moving some pieces.

Blade heard something that sounded like a horn and soon he heard the horses trotting in.

" _There's a hand under this rubble. Let's clear a way and see if there's any more under there._ " stated DK. " _Airon, Andre, Shin, you three gather any bodies we uncover. Doku, Kori, Dash-E with me in lifting the pieces._ " instructed DK.

It took a few minutes, but Blade was finally uncovered, and he could see that he was the last one. Now, if they could just gather the elixir and Andre's journals, and he could breathe a sigh of relief.

" _This one's the last one._ " said one of them. He, or maybe she, had long black hair and green eyes, and a slim body.

Blade tried to let out a hiss to get its attention, but no air came out. He could barely move his jaw.

" _Alright, now, let's see if anything -_ " started DK. DK, whom Blade assumed to be the leader due to his outfit, was interrupted by one that had blue hair and green eyes, and was walking towards him with a rather creepy stare.

" _DK, I'm sensing neurological patterns coming from this one. It's faint, but there . . . and fighting._ "

" _See if you can communicate with it._ " ordered DK.

It?! Blade was not an 'it', he w-- Communicate? . . . Now there's an idea. Blade focused on the memory of the elixir being fed into the hole on the back of his neck while the blue-haired one held his face Vulcan-style.

" _I'm getting an image of . . . a green-ish formula . . . being inserted in a hole . . . on the back of his neck._ "

" _A green-ish formula?_ " questioned DK.

" _Must be that green stuff we found._ " said another. This one had white hair and blue eyes, and wore cloudy grey.

" _Didn't Dash find an old syringe among the debris as well?_ " asked DK.

Blade heard rummaging. " _Here it is. What do you need it for?_ " asked the one called Dash.

" _The neuron patterns are fading._ " stated the blue-haired one.

" _Unscrew the needle and hand it over._ " DK ordered.

The needle was removable?

" _DK, what are you doing?!_ " cried out one of them. This one had fiery red hair, and unusual yellow-orange eyes, but the whites were black.

" _Turn him over._ " DK ordered, ignoring the concerned inquiry. 

Blade was quickly turned over, and his hair was parted at he base of his neck.

" _DK, you don't even know if our formula's compatible with their systems._ " said Dash.

" _If they're anything like us, ours will work._ " DK said, and Blade felt the new liquid course through his systems, filling his bladder chamber and he felt renewed. He was turned onto his back and they waited.

"There, you see? You've just wasted --" began the red-head.

Blade moved his head and let out a breath, which turned into a cough.

" _Easy there, fella._ " said the blue-haired one, and he and DK helped Blade up on his feet.

" _Thanks, who are you people?_ " Blade asked, expecting them to not understand him.

" _We're the Major Seven._ " answered DK. " _I'm DK-20, DK for short. My brothers, DK-20-W (gestures at the blue-haired one), DK-20-E (gestures at the black-haired one), DK-20's-I and A (gestures at two white-haired ones), DK-20-F (the fiery red-head), and DK-20-P (the last one had a sickly, green swampy color to just about every part of its body, with matching swampy yellow-slit-like eyes, and was the only one that had a reptilian-like tail). Their alternative names are, Dash-E (black hair), Shin (blue hair), Airon (the white hair with cloudy grey clothes), Kori (the other white haired one), Doku (the sickly one), and Andre (the red-head)._ " DK said.

" _Yeah, names will be easier to memorise._ " Blade said dryly, then cleared his throat. " _I'm Blade, and these are my brothers, and sister: Jester, Pinhead, Tunneler, Six-Shooter, Torch and Leech Woman - or Miss Leech._ " he said, gesturing to each puppet.

" _Coolness, well, make yourself useful and help use scour the area for anything we can use to repair this old trunk._ " DK said and shooed Blade and the others away.

" _Wait, aren't you going to wake them?_ " Blade asked.

" _No, we're a long ways from the camp. We need what we have. I've already used up one of my spares for you._ " DK said, and walked up to a large black dragon-like creature, which frankly, frightened the life out of Blade.

It was pitch black with with storm-grey dragon horns and amber yellow eyes. Its mane seemed a few shades darker than its body, and its claw-hooves were like polished coal.

" _Wait! We've lived here in this hotel since near the end of the World War II, we know where things are located. We could help you guys in your search._ " Blade pleaded.

" _You lot have lived here for nearly eighty years?_ " DK questioned.

" _Yes, Tunneler knows the ventilation routes, Torch knows where the basement is, and Pin's good at lifting heavy things._ " Blade said.

" _And you? What are you good at?_ " DK asked.

" _I . . ._ " Blade looked down at his 'hands'. " _I can look after the others and stay out of your way._ "

" _Sounds good, however . . ._ " DK began and looked over at his brothers.

" _We could probably only wake two of his. If we spare anymore of ours, we'd have to go out and search for food._ " said Dash-E.

" _We'll need heavy lifting, that's for sure._ " said DK. 

" _Then use the other one for this Tunneler lad._ " said Andre. " _The mares have taken an interest in the one he called Torch._ " he added, amusement sparkling in those black eyes of his.

Blade and DK looked over to where three other dragon-like creatures were surrounding and nuzzling Torch. They looked like they were guarding him, like a mother horse with its foal.

" _Well, they have been wanting foals._ " DK said with a small grin. " _Alright, those of you who can spare for the two, do so. The sooner we can gather, the sooner we can head out._ " DK ordered and mounted his steed. "I'll be in the lounge room if anyone needs me." he said and took off.

" _I'll wake Tunneler._ " said Shin.

" _I'll take . . . Which one's the heavy lifter?_ " asked Dash-E.

" _This one's Pinhead, and this one's Tunneler._ " Blade said, pointing at them with his knife. Then he showed them the same holes on the back of their necks so they could get some elixir. Just like with him, they had to wait a few minutes before both showed any signs of waking. Pinhead pushed himself up and stretched.

" _How long have we been asleep this time?_ " Pinhead asked.

" _Pin, a little help? My back's killing me._ " groaned Tunneler. Thanks to those blasted paranormal researchers stomping a floor lamp onto his back, it stiffened every time he slept too long. Then Tunneler felt two pair of hands helped him sit up, then up onto his feet.

" _I think a little over twenty years._ " Blade said, answering Pinhead's question. " _And these guys are scouring through the hotel for things to scavenge to fix up Andre's trunk into a wagon. I told them you guys could help._ " he added.

" _Alright, what do they need?_ " Tunneler asked.

" _For now, we're just picking up things that look to be useful. I hear you're good with the ventilation sys_ \--" began Shin when --

_**CRR-R-U-U-UM-M-M-M-BLE** _

\--Shin rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a hidden watch, and spoke into it. " _DK, it looks like we'll be spending the night here_." he said.

" _Copy. I found some wheels we could use. If we could find a tool shed or the maintenance room, we could pillage the tools_." DK responded.

" _I know where that is. I took Torch there all the time_." Tunneler said.

" _What floor is on?_ " Shin asked.

" _The ground floor, near the basement. It's through the kitchens_." Tunneler answered, and winced when Shin whistled, and a reddish-brown dragon-creature trotted up to them. It had the classic coloring and markings of a western mustang horse. It's horns and claw-hooves were a creamy white, and had honey-brown eyes.

" _This is Spencer, my stallion. Have you ever ridden before?_ " Shin asked, mounting up.

" _I'm a wooden puppet, what makes you think I could ride?_ " Tunneler asked, trying not to freak out at the sight of the animal.

" _Well, there's a first time for everything. Come on_." Shin said and hoisted Tunneler up and had him sit side saddle and they rode off.

" _I'm Dash-E. You'll be coming with me_." Dash-E said to Pinhead and took him upstairs.

A little over an hour later, the rain had started pouring down like a shower, and it had started getting dark outside. Blade was surprised that the other dolls had lanterns and glow sticks among their belongings. He and the red-head -Andre- had gathered up Jester, Six-Shooter and Miss Leech together and placed them out of the way of the shattered trunk. Then they gathered up everything that was in the trunk and set that aside as well.

Another hour later, DK, Dash-E, Shin, Pinhead and Tunneler had returned from their outing with the last of their gatherings and then set to work in reconstructing the old trunk into two separate wagons. They'd reconnected the sides, tops and bottoms of the trunk and used some of the beds' headboard frames for the ribs to the new wagons. They tore up some bed sheets and shower curtains to be used as the wagon covers, and straightened out some old wire hangers for the sides of the wagons to guide their dragon-creatures in. For reigns, they took down a curtain cord and cut it up to the proper length and width, securing the cut ends with duct tape and key-chain fasteners.

Blade had no idea where DK had gotten the wheels though. However, there was only one set, so they had to improvise for the second set. Which was an interesting thing to watch be constructed out of an oven grill, parts from a washing machine, nuts, bolts, nails and screws. The second wagon had two large wheels while the first had fours wheels.

Once the wagons were constructed, they were taken for a test drive around the lobby and the lounge rooms. The second wagon's balance needed to be re-calibrated a couple of times, and they had to chase a wheel from the first wagon that had fallen off and rolled down a hall.

Now they were all in the lounge room in front of a merry fire getting ready for bed.

" _If tomorrow's weather is fair, we could try and locate Dragon Head Boulder. We could get some gold fish for our lunch and additional food for the journey back to the camp, that way we could wake the others if necessary_." Dash-E said.

" _What do you mean 'necessary'?_ " Blade asked, glancing over at Jester.

" _Well, the wagons can't carry all of you and our plunder, so some of you's is gonna have to walk, or possibly ride with us_." said DK.

" _And maybe do a little foraging along the way_." Dash-E added.

______(A/N: The following below was the first attempt, starting from the end of the comic book series)______

Blade jolted awake when he heard rustling in the bushes below. It was most likely another forest animal, but one could never be too careful in these neck of the woods. The Bodega Bay Inn and its surrounding woods gained a reputation of being haunted from the countless deaths that had happened over the years. Every now and again some people would come by and investigate the place to find proof of its "haunted-ness". There were looters, adventurers, bums, horny teenagers and all sorts of people coming and going from their old home.

No longer having a need to kill for ingredients, Blade let them be. After the trunk and his brothers were buried in Andre's old grave, Blade elected to stay out and guard over them to make sure they weren't looted or stolen. He eventually settled himself in a nearby tree that over-looked the entire cemetery so he could spot any grave robbers and stop the ones that targeted Andre's grave.

The rustling got closer and Blade leaned over the branch he was on and spotted a hare running through the bushes. He was about to dismiss the disturbance when he heard gun fire and the hare flopped over, dead. A few seconds later, three little animals that sounded like horses, and their riders entered the small clearing where the dead hare laid.

One of the riders caught his immediate attention, in that it was dressed in all black, and rode the only black stallion. It had a black trench, a black stetson, black boots, and silver stirrups. Another rider wore a stormy grey trench and matching stetson, his horse had gypsy markings. The last rider rode a white horse, wearing a light beige trench and matching stetson.

" _Well, we've got the raptors' dinner. Now we need to get our own and then we can all head back_." said the black rider.

" _I'll take the hare, you two gather the sea food_." said the stormy grey one, bagging the hare and securing it to its saddle.

A horn echoed through the woods, scaring a few birds - and Blade.

" _Sounds like Dash and Andre are finished with their gathering_." said the black rider.

" _It's also getting late in the day. See you two back at the camp_." said the stormy grey one and he rode off with the hare. 

Blade watched as the other two leisurely rode through the cemetery towards the beach entrance.

" _Let's give the drakes a little exercise, huh? Race ya!_ " said the beige rider and he rode off.

" _Hey!_ " shouted the black rider and also rode off to catch up with the other one.

They jumped over a few branches, maneuvered through the brush and boulders. The beige was ahead a good distance, but the black rider was catching up. Blade spotted a short cut the black rider could take to get ahead; and apparently so did the rider. The black stallion jumped over a patch of dried brush - and fell through Andre's grave.

The stallion cried out in surprise, as did its rider, stopping the beige rider and making him double back. He dismounted at the sight and called out to his fallen rider.

" _Are you ok?! What happened?!_ "

" _I fell through a sink hole! It's too steep for Pyro to climb out!_ "

" _Hang on! I'll try and find something for you two use!_ "

" _Check the hotel! It might have some sheets we could plunder! Or even some of the boards to use as a plank!_ " 

" _Alright, I'll try and be quick!_ " The beige one climbed back on his horse and rode off towards the old, boarded up Inn.

.

.


	3. Dick Tracy Plot One

Summary: Itchy accidentally drinks a potion that turns him into a woman. Chug receives word from his brother about the Duchess of Spiffingham sending out invitations about a Victorian soiree he's supposedly throwing as an attempt to catch him off guard about his preferences, as well as subtly daring that Chug will show up without a female date. So now Chug not only has to deal with the top ten criminals, Dick Tracy and his squad trespassing onto his island for whatever reason; he also has to plan a party, find a date and deal with an angry female Itchy, all within a month!

A/N: This story will be before Itchy and Chugs get together.

End of Author's Note:

Time line: 1960's

.

Itchy shut off the taps and grabbed the micro-fiber cotton towel to dry himself and wrap around himself before exiting the shower chamber. All that was left was to drink the bubbling concoction Chugs made for him and he could kiss his horrible eye sight goodbye. The shower was to help wash away last week's potion that cured his itchy skin. It was a bath solution that had dyed his skin an emerald green color. Chugs had said it was all normal and that the dye would peel off after the week was up, so that was why Itchy Oliver had been in the shower in the first place. 

Chugs added the last few drops needed for his gender-swapping concoction before setting it aside to let the bubbles settle. He then picked up his labeling device to change the batteries. However, his desk drawer had no new batteries readily available for him to make the quick change so he got up to search his junk drawer for a new pack.

Itchy walked up to Chugs's work station, spotted the bubbling eye-correction drink and quickly downed it, just as Chugs shouted out something.

Chugs found an unopened four-pack battery and turned to head back to his work station when he spotted Itchy grab the gender-swapping drink. "NOT THAT ONE!!" he shouted too late - Itchy had already slammed the drink back.

The next thing that happened Itchy found himself surrounded by a puff of smoke and he felt the changes his body went through. His meat and two veggies disappeared as he grew two melons on his chest. His waist shrunk a little, his gut tucked in, and his buttocks firmed up. When the smoke cleared he spotted Chugs rubbing his face tiredly, an expression of tired resignation on his face.

"I hadn't made your eye-correction potion yet." he said dryly, setting his labeler and battery pack on his desk before flopping down on his bed with a frustrated groan.

"Well, what did I just drink?!" Itchy asked, shaking from anxiety. He looked down at his body, feeling the changes made to it, and could not believe it. He had supple, c-cup breasts, thin waist, curvy hips, and . . . and . . .

"I'M A WOMA-A-AN!!" he cried, and quickly covered himself to preserve his modesty.

"It's not the end of the world, calm down." Chugs said.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! What the hell did I drink?! Why didn't you label the damn bottle right after your finished it?!" Itchy screamed. 

"It needed new batteries." Chugs answered. He forced himself to get up to quickly change the batteries, then checked to make sure the hand-held device had paper available. It didn't, and he didn't have any spares. 

"Why didn't you make the potion? You said you would have it ready when I got out of the shower!" Itchy shouted, re-wrapping his towel around his body to cover his chest.

"Look! I'm working on three hours of sleep, which I hadn't had in three days! That eye-correction potion takes time to prepare and precision to brew! I've got cops and criminals trespassing on my island for some fabled buried treasure they think is on my island! I've got repairs to make to the Orca pod, blue prints to look over, clothes to make, books to look over, do my taxes, check my shops, jewelry orders to fill, sort my gems, run a full-physical check on my miners, harvest potion ingredients, feed the animals, do inventory of my stocks and make sure I at least eat a decent enough meal so I don't keel over from exhaustion." Chugs ranted. He rubbed his face again, tossing the labeling device on his bed. "What color was the drink when you downed it?" he asked.

Itchy thought for a moment. "It was a pale rose pink, I think. And bubbly." he said.

Chugs closed his eyes and let out a low moan. "The potion is a gender-swap. It turns male to female, and vice-versa. It's usually reserved for under cover agents to help bust drug lords. I make them strong enough to last a little over a month. They're good to go once the bubbles settle." he explained tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"And if drunk before the bubbles settle?" Itchy asked.

Chugs shrugged. "I've yet to document that, but I suspect that the time-stabilizer would make the potion last longer or shorter. Probably longer considering you downed it in one go and the change was pretty instantaneous." Chugs said, then flopped down on his twin bed, completely exhausted.

"What if it doesn't wear off? What of it's a permanent change?" Itchy asked, nervously chewing his nails.

Chugs sat bolt upright at that. "Well, I suppose I could recreate it and you could down that the same way." he speculated. Itchy felt hopeful. "However, the key ingredients necessary for it have to be freshly plucked from the source, which I no longer have, and I would need your specific DNA from before the change to reverse the effects."

.

.


	4. Puppet Master Plot Three

Title: Blade's Journey

Summary: Blade is injured while seeking shelter and is taken to another's home to be repaired. Will he ever see his brothers again? Will he declare his rescuer his new Master? (sequel to Blade's Beginning)

A/N: 

End of Author's Note:

Time line: 2020 (mid-Spring)

.

Blade checked the traffic flow once more before making a run for it. He was currently in a police station, having been found in a hotel room with a young teen and was labeled as a suspected murderer weapon. The only reason Blade was even in the hotel was to get out of the cold.

As he ran across the floor to a large bag he'd seen, an incoming foot collided with him and sent flying down the hall, where he slid to a halt and then a door slammed opened, crushing him even further. The force of the door broke both of his legs and dislocated both shoulders as he held up his arms to protect his face. Which didn't seem to have helped since he now had a fractured skull and a broken jaw.

Needless to say, he was in a lot of pain.

The door was moved and he was picked up by someone with long lavender hair, wore all black, had pale skin and wore dark sunglasses. This person slipped his broken form into his coat and continued on his way.

Knowing he was safe from harm for now, Blade fell asleep to escape the pain. And when he next woke, he found himself on a table in a workshop.


	5. Puppet Master Plot Four

Title:

Summary:

A/N: This story is inspired by antique restoring videos I've watched on Youtube. After watching countless videos, I began to wonder how a professional restorer of antiques would fix up the puppets; and Chug is one such restorer, among other things.

Blade, Jester, Pinhead and Six Shooter have just recently been reunited with Torch and Tunneler, and so have the upgrades that Robert Toulon gave them from 'Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys'. I'm having Miss Leech be separated from them shortly after Peter Hertz found them in the basement of the hotel (Puppet Master Legacy).

End of Author's Note:

Time line: 2019

.

Blade watched as the man whom his Master (and he used that title loosely) had dropped off to "repair" he and his brothers, ran another computer simulation of his new arms and how to fit them on him without destroying his original body design. Personally he wished he could have a whole new body design that didn't make him look like some kind of demon or a monster. His new arms would look like regular arms - at the master's daughter's request - but would switch into his usual weapons. His new hands would have extendable claws, his new boots would transform into little dino-feet like he'd seen on those Jurassic Park movies Jester would drag him to when the young mistress would declare a family movie night. Another scan of his naked body was run for the seventh time, and Blade watched as it appeared on the man's computer screen to be over-layed with his insides. He'd seen the mechanics of how his bullet eyes were built into his skull and how they popped out when the man made a replica of his skull. 

He wasn't the only one who was getting a scanning of his naked body either; Jester, Pinhead and Six Shooter were also getting scanned in their naked wooden state. Pinhead's entire internal mechanism was on display for all to see, while Six Shooter was being replicated in the computer simulator to see how his organic insides would have functioned if he'd had organic insides. 

Jester's computer-self had everything from a skeletal build, organs, muscles, fat, veins, blood vessels, skin and even hair! His skeletal body was mostly finished now and were now placing some synthetic organs into the rib cage. Jester's new bald head had tiny wires inside of it from the back base, testing facial expressions. It was already completely fleshed out, with dark blue eyes and blinking eyelids, and even a synthetic tongue that would stick out, but had no make-up yet. Jester was jealous of the skull because it didn't have to spin its head for a few seconds in order to change expressions. A wig of chocolate brown hair was sitting on a mannequin skull that was the same head size as Jester's new head, being fitted and trimmed for it. 

A plain red sleeveless tunic sitting over a solid black onesie and gold boots to match the gold 'Comedy' mask belt buckle were also on display on a different doll mannequin. Jester's new outfit didn't have any gold trimmings around his wrists, or puffy sleeves, or a gold Shakespearan collar, which he liked, nor did his hat have any gold bells! And the toes of his new shoes weren't curled. He wanted to look the way Andre had originally made him! To tell the truth, his new hat and outfit looked way too similar to that Zelda game character that his young mistress and Six liked to play, and Jester didn't like it.

If Blade had proper eyes, he would have rolled them at Jester's constant complaints. But having no life fluid in him at the moment, he couldn't do anything about it. He focused back on the computer that was trying to figure out how to fit his new arms to his old body without damaging his original mechanism to cause clottings or ruptures until the man decided to just replace the small tubing with a new, slightly more complicated one that would fit into his new arms, before finally starting Blade's actual body repairs. Blade's old arms were taken off with great care, then the weapons equally and carefully removed from the wood and set aside. His head was removed and carefully dismantled to remove the bullets within, and his white fuzzy hair carefully shaven off without causing too much damage to his skull. Then the man set all of his parts up on display and took pictures.

The man then picked up his metal parts and tubings and placed them in a plastic bin filled with soapy water and began cleaning the metal parts individually with a toothbrush and set them aside in a smaller bin. The Toulon Puppets took fairly good care of their parts, so there was hardly any rust on their gears, but nonetheless the man put Blade's gears in a rust remover solution and let them sit for a couple of hours. The man went back to the tubes and cleaned them as much as possible, using a sink snake to get the insides and then rinsed it with an aquarium water pump. Then the man slid a can of paint remover onto the table, popped the lid off and dipped a paint brush into it and began coating his skull parts with the solution.

After a while, the man picked up Blade's goop-covered skull parts and a scythe-shaped scraper and gently scraped off his paint, much to the appalled shocked of the other three. Blade didn't care, it just meant that he would get a new and hopefully better paint job than the last one. Robert had only cleaned him up and applied two coats of clear lacquer to make him shiny again. Blade could still see some old chipped 'scars' on his skull, but the man just took some sawdust and epoxy resin mix and filled them in. He even added some to areas where Blade's face was a little uneven. Then he sanded all of the imperfections away until Blade's face skull was perfectly symmetrical and smooth.

The man then took the metal bits out of the solution and rinsed them off with water. Then he cleaned each part with acetone, filed off some rugged areas, and then polished them up until they shone like new. Then the man set all of his parts up on display and took more pictures. Then he started piecing Blade back together, piece by piece. He put the bullet eyes back together first, then started putting his inner gears back in place and lined up his 'nervous system' with the new tubings and put Blade's new arms on and tested his arm movements to activate the switch blade and hook. Then he moved to his skull. The man coated the skull parts with a Primer coat, then a water-proof sealant once the primer was dry. Then the man masked the eye sockets before spraying the skull parts with white paint in two coats and applied a clear lacquer afterwards. Then he hand painted the inside of the sockets to give it that dark depth Blade had. Once that was all finished, the man finally started putting Blade back together.

He started with reconstructing the bullet-poppers and fitting them back into the sockets and pieced the bald skull back together. Then Blade's tubing and gears were fitting back into place, some parts were greased up to slide into place without any trouble and the man tested the switch blade and hook to make sure they were working properly. Then the man brought up a new device that greatly resembled those canisters that movie-scientists would make clones or cyborgs in, and on the cap of this canister was a clear crystal gem. The canister was filled with the watery-gelatin and then Blade's organic piece was placed inside and the capped clicked into place. A few clockwise turns and it was sealed. Then this new device was fitted into the slot where the fluid's bladder chamber sat. There were two tubes connected to both needle holes and to the canister but the fluid wasn't running through his systems just yet. Then the man closed Blade's chest and he was complete . . . mostly. Then man went over to a trunk labeled Doll Wigs and opened it up. The trunk was filled with all kinds of wigs, all made from different material too, and separated by color.

Then he selected the snow white section and chose a wig that was of medium length and fitted it onto Blade's bald head and then glued it on. Blade's hair was just a little longer than it used to be before Robert found them. Blade was starting to look like his old self, now all he needed was his clothes. The man had placed Blade's trench coat and pants into a miniature washer to wash them, now that the cycles were through, he hung them up in front of an open window to dry them. The boots were an easy pair to clean and polish, so now he was working on Blade's wide-brimmed fedora. This hat he was taking extra care in cleaning it.

The man first gently brushed it with a tooth brush, then used masking tape to pick up any loose lint, then a miniature lint roller to get the rest of the lint and then lightly dampened it and gently scrubbed it again. Then he sprayed the fedora with a febreeze fabric cleaner and again scrubbed it, sprayed it again and hung it up in a mason jar with a mesh covering, then hung the jar outside.

Blade could feel the fluid starting to leak into the tubing, but it wasn't enough to 'wake' him just yet.

Then the man stood Blade up on a stand and took his measurements, as if he were a tailor. Writing Blade's sizes down, the man dragged out a trunk the size of Andre's old trunk and opened it up. This trunk seemed to have been custom made as it had an electronic touch-screen device on the inside. The man tapped away on the screen, inputting Blade's height and sizes into it and a selection of clothes came up on the screen. He selected a dark blue-almost-black turtle neck, some black slacks, black thin cotton socks, black belt with a silver square buckle, and a solid black trench. He got as far as fitting the shirt over Blade when his phone rang. The four puppets assumed it was a text message as he didn't talk into it like a normal phone. But whatever the message was, it was apparently urgent since he left in a somewhat hurry.

Blade could feel more of the gelatin melting into his system and he was able to feel each of his fingers. He couldn't move them, but he was able to tell that he had five fingers on each hand. After five minutes, he could feel his legs, and able to twitch a few fingers. Another five minutes and he could flex his fingers. Nearly thirty minutes in and he was able to turn his head, flex his fingers, move his arms and legs. He hadn't walked off the stand just yet, thinking the man could return at any moment, so he opted to just try and figure out how to get his claws to extend.

The man returned five minutes later and finished dressing Blade in his new clothes. He took some measurements again before putting the trench on. He switched the trench with a different one that went all the way down to Blade's feet and was trimmed to show off his figure. Unlike his original coat, the buttons didn't go all the way down the coat, just down to his waist. The remaining length of the coat was free-form and was light enough to sway in the slightest breeze. The material also felt really nice, soft and silky smooth.

With Blade now finished, the man set him aside and started working on Pinhead next. Blade watched as Pinhead went through the same process he did in regards to being taken apart, photographed, cleaned, polished, measured and primed and put back together with some new parts, including the same canister that Blade now had. The man worked on Six Shooter next, but as he didn't have any organic material, Six only got a minor update. He was fixed up into his old original cowboy self and six-shooter revolvers, but his new top pair arms could also switch into the laser guns he'd had, his second pair held little back-up single-shot pirate pistols, and his last pair held daggers. A bull-whip was wrapped around his waist, and Six had a seventh holster resting above his left hip as a 'just in case' for his lower right arm. There was a rifle strapped to his back, but it threw off his equilibrium and he kept falling over, so it was strapped to Pinhead's back.

Six got his boots polished, the wooden half of his face was scanned into the computer, photo-shopped and set into a 3D printer for a new head. This new head was primed and water-proof, and since it was already painted in the 3D printer machine, it was immediately fitted onto Six's body. Six also had a canister placed within his insides and he was done.

Jester was excited for his turn; but as luck would have it, the man's phone went off again.

.

The Toulon Puppets' young mistress Alex, set the four of them down in front of her as she and the man sat down in the grass. Tunneler and Torch were also there with the man but stayed close to his side. Alex didn't know that Torch and Tunneler were also part of their little family, but she also didn't know that the man knew the puppets were really alive and really didn't care that they were alive. But for now, that didn't really matter. The reason they were sitting down on the grass was to watch a performance the man had invited Alex to watch. It was kind of like a musical puppet show but all of the man's puppets were motorized and pre-programmed to sing, dance and play musical instruments. Jessie was the star of the show, and the man had just created her new twin brother, James. James was the one that was based off of Jester's computer self, whom Jester was still jealous about.

By the time Jessie showed up, the four Toulon puppets were shocked at how much Jessie resembled Jester. She looked exactly like him; the same build, the same frame, the same expressions, the same make-up, the same hair color, even the same eye-color! The only difference was her clothes. She wore blue and silver, whereas Jester wore red and gold. Jessie's hat had two tails with silver bells, while Jester's hat had three tails and gold bells. She had a silver 'Tragic' mask belt buckle, while Jester had the 'Comedy' mask belt buckle. She had silver boots, Jester had gold. But her outfit was in the same style as James's, in that she wore a sleeveless blue tunic over a black onesie suit.

Jessie's performance was received rather well by the man's creations, Jessie bowed and left backstage. The curtains closed and an INTERMISSION sign was lowered. The man that had repaired the four Toulons got up and headed back to his work shop, with Torch and Tunneler following. Blade took the opportunity to spring to life and follow his lost siblings. His young mistress tried to grab him but was too late to reach him.

"Blade!" she hissed.

Blade got as far as hopping onto the patio deck when he was whacked by a thick tail and soared back to his mistress's side. His mistress took offense at his being attacked and stood up to confront the attacker but paused when she realized that the attacker could easily take her down before the puppets would have a chance to help her. Blade's attacker was that of a komodo dragon, and was at least half a size larger than normal.

.

.


	6. Harry Potter Plot One

Snape looked around the kitchen room of Headquarters with a look of disinterest, but was actually contemplating his next move. Those present were himself, Dumbledore, the Longbottoms and the Potters. Dumbledore had just announced that he'd deciphered the prophecy's words and came to the conclusion that the unborn children of Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter were the possible chosen ones the prophecy spoke of. Dumbledore had tried to convince the Longbottoms to move out of their mansion and relocate to another designated area of his choosing to better protect their child from the Death Eaters, but they refused. Three times they refused and insisted that staying within the old family wards of their Manor would be more than enough to protect them.

It was fleeting, but Snape saw a flicker of annoyance in Dumbledore's eyes before turning to the Potters to offer the same protection. They easily complied, blindly believing that the old man knew best.

Lily may have been his first and only best friend since in their childhood, but ever since she dissolved their friendship in fifth year she treated him just like the rest of the Marauders, and enjoyed it. He'd watched the memory of that day and spotted a look of satisfied humor while Potter and Black tormented him as he was hanging upside down with his tattered knickers on display for all the students to see. He saw the look of relief when he shouted out in anger at her, and then triumph when she sneered that hateful name and walked away. Snape knew then that he was nothing more than a mere tool to her, but he didn't want to believe it. Until he was forced to accept that their friendship was over and dead when she married that Potter jerk and invited the whole Marauders to attend. (And he only attended because Dumbledore practically dragged him there.)

And now she was willing to endanger her unborn child because the old man said he knew a better place that wasn't Potter Manor to keep them safe. He couldn't really explain it, but he was feeling compelled to protect that unborn child, both unborn children, with the best location that no one -- Death Eaters, Order, Voldemort, not even Dumbledore would be able to find them. Luckily, he knew two such places.

"Just how bad do you want to protect these children from the evil hands of the Dark Lord?" he asked before the private meeting could be dismissed.

"Whatever it takes." Potter answered immediately, a look of ferocity in his eyes. At least he was sincere to be a good father. Lily on the other hand, looked annoyed that he'd spoken up.

"If there was a place where no one, be it Death Eaters, Order members, You-Know-Who, even Dumbledore would able find us, I'd move Alice there immediately." Frank answered. Both soon-to-be parents were determined to be good parents as well.

"But, unfortunately, no such place exists. There's always someone who knows the location." Dumbledore said in his "regrettable" grandfatherly tone.

"That's what you think," Snape replied. "I happen to know of two locations where no one will find you, not even Dumbledore. But I cannot access it."

"Then why bring it up?" James asked in slight anger.

"Because I also know the only two people in the world who can access these locations. They may know other places of safety, but there is a price." Snape said.

"Money's no matter when it comes to protecting my child." Alice said fiercely, cradling her swollen stomach, Frank agreeing with her.

"Oh, they don't require money. No, the price is, as crazy as it sounds, unusual and uncomfortable fashion. Bear with me! That's the price because of the two locations I know, magic is forbidden in order for the securities to work. The other one, you'll be able to use magic, but it's not exactly a healthy environment to raise a child, let alone give birth." Snape said.

"Then they're useless!" James snarled.

"Like I said, I only know two of the safety places! If you want to contact one --" Snape said, but was interrupted by James's anger.

"What good is telling us about these places if we can't use magic? Snivellous, you're useless." James growled in irritation and stormed off, dragging Lily with him.

The Longbottoms on the other hand, heard the second part of what he was going to say, but opted to ask him later when no one was around.

Snape sighed in quiet frustration and turned to leave. "That's it, I quit. I'm going to the Ministry and turning myself in. Good bye and good luck with the war without a spy. I'm outta here." he said and swiftly left the room before Dumbledore could stop him. Of course, he was going to go to Gringotts first to get his affairs in order before turning himself in.

.

Frank arrived at work early to talk to Amelia about a possible trip to Azkaban to visit Snape.

"Why would you want to visit a confessed Death Eater turned spy?" she asked suspiciously.

"He said he knows some people who can guarantee my wife and unborn child's safety, and how to contact them." Frank answered.

"Yes, he made mentioned about those people, but I don't think he was being honest. These people he mentioned, they're not in our systems nor are the names he gave listed in our archives." Amelia said.

"It's a big world out there, Amelia. Magical Britain is not the only "civilization" in existence." Frank replied bluntly, making quotation marks on the word 'civilization'.

Amelia quirked an eyebrow at that, but gave him the necessary papers for the trip.

.

"Hey, Death Eater, you've got a visitor." announced a guard and then skulked off.

Snape looked up tiredly at who his visitor was.

"Snape," came Frank's voice. "Snape, do you know how to contact these people who own those safety houses you mentioned?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, a few guaranteed places. Why?" Snape asked.

"Alice wants me to check the places out to verify your words." Frank answered.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Snape asked.

"A what and what?" Frank asked in confusion.

Snape huffed in slight annoyance. "I forgot, you're a pureblood." he mumbled, but motioned Frank to come closer to whisper the locations. "A restaurant called 'The Family Diner', EMI Studios on Abbey Road in London and The Coon Hospital. Ask for The Blue Fox and The Coon Kid, all locations are on the muggle side."

Frank nodded and devoted the names and locations to memory. He'd never been to the muggle side, but time wasn't exactly on their hands.

"Send a house elf. Tell it to sense for Creature Magic on a Green Mage level. Tell them Panther sent you." Snape added before going back to his rickety bed for a quick nap.

"I will, and thank you," Frank mumbled and signaled for the guard to escort him back to the mainland, not understanding the cryptic message.

.

Frank did as Snape instructed and got a response that night for a meeting at Gringotts ASAP (As Soon As Possible) and wasted no time.

.

"Hello, you must be Frank Longbottom. I'm The Coon Kid, and my brother is currently on his way to rescue our third brother." greeted a strange, chirpy creature. A raccoon by the looks of it, but surely this was just someone who'd messed up his animagus transformation and not an actual Creature.

"Yes, well, I'm here because Panther sent me." Frank said, delivering the message as promised.

"Did he now? That was nice of him. He said in his message that he knew two women on the verge of birthing who were looking for a safety house guaranteed to keep their children safe from terrorists?" Coon Kid asked.

"Yes, my wife is one. A good friend of hers, Lily Potter, is the other." Frank answered.

"Well, with the birthing process being so near, eight of the best locations are out of the question. The air pressures that stabilize their atmospheres would affect the children's breathing and their equilibrium and overall state of gravity. But we've got twenty more to set you up in, either together or separately. The mothers, not . . . all of you." the Coon Kid chuckled. "If you're willing to temporarily part with your magic, I got just the place for you and your wife. It's located in the city if you want to remain in the country. Or, if you're not willing to part with your magic, there's a place in Cambodia protected by a natural environment, the native beings there and Natural and Earth Magic, which could have a slight affect to your infant's core. Nothing harmful or life threatening, just maybe a little boost. I can sense a Natural Green in you, and you've most likely passed it on to your child. There are signs of it once being powerful, but like -- (ahem), I'm getting off subject." he mumbled, straightening his tie and took a deep breath.

Frank talked with the Coon Kid for an hour before he returned home to show the memory of the conversation with his wife. She agreed to move to one of the magical places mentioned, not wanting to give up her magic in case she needed it. The Coon Kid then arranged with the goblins to allow the Longbottoms temporary sanctuary until the place was ready for them. They moved in within three days. 

Frank wrote a letter to the Potters, verifying what Snape had said was true, but the letter never made it. It was intercepted by a large grey owl who took it to Dumbledore.

The owl flew in through the open window of the Headmaster's office, dropped the letter and flew back out. The owl wasn't really a Hogwarts owl, Dumbledore had captured it out in the Forbidden Forest. Normally he would have used Fawkes to intercept letters, but Fawkes had an early Burning Day and was also feeling a little under the weather, and the other owls were already busy with resting up from their own long journeys or were too old to make long, continuous journeys that Dumbledore demanded. The owl he'd captured had a bonded mate who was ready to lay her first egg, and so meant that the owl was a young male physically fit for his demands.

He eagerly opened the letter and read its contents, hoping to find plans about Voldemort's next move. Instead, he found a letter to the Potters from Frank Longbottom, and that the Longbottoms were leaving their manor for another place, and that Snape's recommendations were correct, and that they get in touch with Snape's contact as soon as possible.


	7. Harry Potter Plot Two

Harry was in the Forest of Dean, deciding to start his Horcrux hunt there and changed into his animagus form, that of a small common water snake. No one back at the school knew he had mastered his animagus forms, nor did they know that he had multiple ones. He had two magical forms that he was still working on, and three non-magical ones. Surprisingly, one of his non-magical forms was a large brown fluffy, flightless bird. Kreacher had laughed his head off when he found him in one of the unused rooms at Grimmauld Place while he was cleaning. The old elf had laughed so hard he died from lack of oxygen. However, since Harry had helped Kreacher fulfill his Master's last orders regarding the Horcrux in Slytherin's locket, the elf had been somewhat polite to him, and was decent enough to not tattle on him about the animagus potion Harry had found in his father's and Sirius's old Marauder Journals in Sirius's old bedroom. He allowed Kreacher to keep the locket and to place his Mistress in it so that he would always have her with him.

And now, having been publicly rejected and humiliated by the one person he had hoped to gain, at the very least, trust and maybe into something more . . . He shouldn't have had his hopes so high. He should have known better . . . the man's always hated him from the moment he first saw him. Just because they were forced to work together and that he'd been the only one who ever truly tried to keep him out of danger didn't mean Snape was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. . . . Just like the Dursleys, how depressing. And Snape was as blind as Dumbledore was when it came to Harry's needs. Harry curled himself up and began to hiss out his sorrows. Snakes didn't have tear ducts, but his breathing/hissing pattern indicated that he was crying. Along with burying his head under his mid-section as he hiss/hiccuped.

~ _Why the tears?_ ~ came a new voice.

~ _The person I wanted to court rejected me in a harsh public humiliation_.~ Harry answered.

~ _A matter of the heart, really? Don't get me wrong, but why is that a really reason to cry?_ ~ the new voice asked.

~ _Because to me, it confirms that what my relatives have always told me is all true. That I'm a worthless freak that no one would want_.~ Harry sniffled.

~ _And do you wish to be rid of this pain? Preferably through another method other than death?_ ~

~ _If only there was a way. A way for me to be just myself and not some Savior for a world that doesn't even care that they're basically sending a defenseless child on their war-front to defeat the general of the enemy forces. He was my last chance to have a reason to live beyond the whole plottings of a senile power-hungry old man and a demented senile power-hungry Dark Lord, and not have them squander my family's legacy away for their selfish greedy needs_.~

~ _Well, there is a way to do all that. Let's start with your family legacy. Then we can move on to your financial aspect of that legacy, and then we can deal with your pain. You don't even have to go back there. They created their own problems, now they'll have to deal with it without you. Come on, follow me_.~

Harry lifted his reptilian head to see a blue-eyed racoon in front of him who beckoned for Harry to follow. Harry shrugged as only a snake could, and followed the mammal.

.

Severus stormed through the corridors down to his quarters. The Order meeting had just ended and he was somewhat anxious to review tonight's memories to see what he'd missed concerning the Potter brat. He had just closed the doors when his left arm surged with pain for a few seconds then gradually receded from the elbow to the center palm of his hand. Like magic was flowing right out of his arm through his hand. When the pain stopped he opened his eyes to see a parchment floating inches before his eyes.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Dark Grey/50% (20% bound-Eileen Snape, 30% bound-Albus Dumbledore) removed)_

_Magical Influences:_

_Loyalty Charm (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, key words: Lily, lemon drop, my boy) removed)_

_Obedience Charm (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, key words: For the Greater Good) removed)_

_Magical Leech (transference-Albus Dumbledore, from core bind) removed)_

_Hate Potion against children (trigger wards within Potions classroom, potions lab, Great Hall of Hogwarts - administered through steak sauce)_

_Dark Mark (keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle - Lord Voldemort, key words: Come my Followers - language: Parseltongue) release words: I release thee - language: Parseltongue) magical aspect removed, now a regular tattoo)_

_Vow of Protection (keyed to Harry James Potter, spoken to Lily Potter, enhanced with written contract-Severus Snape) dismissed)_

_Life Debt_

_James Michael Potter, passed over to Harry James Potter (false) fulfilled: removal of Dark Mark)_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (false) removed)_

What? This wasn't really making sense. His Vow of Protection was now dismissed? His Dark Mark was just now a regular tattoo? And he had a false Life Debt to Albus?! And that old goat had been leeching his magic!! Snape knew he didn't like kids in general, but to be conditioned to hate them all with a Hate Potion was NOT cool!! The things that really pissed off Snape were the Loyalty and Obedience charms triggered by those words of guilt. He may only have had 50% of his core available to him, but he was still stronger than the old man, and now with that binding leech off, he now had access to all of it. The bindings from his mother was understandable and he dismissed it. But all in all, this piece of parchment practically told him he was free. Free to do whatever he wanted. No more bothersome Potter, no more summoning from the Dark Lord, or Dumbledore, no more false Life Debt, no more teaching!!

Filled with excitement, he packed his bags and all of his belongings, shrunk them down to fit inside his pocket and had his elf pop them away to Gringotts. He walked up to the first available teller, greeted him in their traditional greeting and requested that he see his account manager Goldberg as soon as possible.

"He is currently with another client, if you wish to wait in the waiting room." the goblin said in a bored tone.

"No, I'd like to see him now. All I'm going to do is look at my accounting. I can do that silently while he works with his other client." Snape said, and followed two escorts down a hall.

.

Great shocker, Goldberg's other accountant was none other than one Harry bloody Potter, and some other person, but Snape didn't care one iota. He was here to settle his finances, not to watch the boy, or inform Albus of his whereabouts, he was here strictly to attend to his financial business now that he was free from anyone's services. But old conditioned instincts die hard. He couldn't help but listen in on the conversation . . .

"Now, as things stand, you have two options: one, you're gonna have to wait until my brother returns for this procedure, but in the mean time you can stay at my apartment in New York. My other tenant there will fill you in on the general house rules, and any other rule he's learned along the way. Are you sure you have everything settled before you leave?" said the other occupant. 

"Yeah, but I am worried about my name. Are you sure they won't find me with this method of yours?" Potter asked.

"Hey, it worked for your great-grandfather during the war while he was busy making his hair tonic solutions." the other answered with a shrug.

"You knew my great-grandfather?" Potter asked.

"No, not really. He only wanted to get away from his family to work in private, and I had an empty apartment that needed to be rented out, so he signed up. He lives a few blocks down from my current apartment where I'm going to send you." the other replied.

"Lives? Don't mean 'lived'?" Potter questioned.

"No, 'lives'. Come on, we'll go see Jareth and send you off. Goldberg, do you mind?" the other asked.

"Not a problem. I'll send it down by the end of the week." Goldberg answered and waved them off.

"Sweet. Ciao!" the other said cheerfully and left, ushering the Potter boy out in front of him.

"Wait! You haven't told me the other option." Harry stated as he was being ushered.

"Oh, well; the second option is that you go ahead and get killed, then I can harvest your organs and put them in a different body."

That was all Snape heard until he couldn't hear the voices anymore. His curiosity peaked, Snape quickly settled his finances and Titles, then left to find Lucius Malfoy. Hopefully he would know who this other person was, as Goblins kept their clients anonymous from other clients, unless a client wants like, a friend or relative to know. Outside friends were practically unheard of, so if any were unexpectedly discovered, they were guarded more than a client; the only other things the goblins guarded with such ferocity were their families and their gold.

While Snape was going through his finances, he found that Dumbledore had lied to him about his grandfather's supposed abandonment, and had actually tried to help him and his mother financially. Dumbledore had forged a letter in his handwriting to his grandfather about not being interested in the Lordship Title and had diverted the school money to his own accounts to support the Order, and had also stolen his seats on the Wizengamot. True, that Snape didn't want anything to do with politics, but he couldn't exactly abandon them either. He also didn't want either side to have them. Maybe he could leave them to that other guy . . . Eh, he'll figure out something.

And then it finally hits him; Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy was going to get killed! Like any moment!!

He mentally cursed himself for leaving the troublesome brat to get killed, right on Goblin territory! He left Gringotts and headed straight for his home and immediately floo-called Malfoy.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, Severus?" Lucius asked haughtily.

"Potter's allowing himself to be killed on Goblin soil." Snape said.

"What?!" He heard more than one voice say.

"The goblins aren't going to kill him, but someone else is." Snape quickly added, then proceeded to describe the other person Potter was talking to.

"The Coon Kid, seriously?" Lucius asked incredulously. "Coon doesn't kill."

"Well, what about his brother?" Snape asked.

"From what I've heard, his brother doesn't hesitate." Lucius answered.

"Well, they're heading to New York right now." Snape said, then closed off his floo network and set about to getting a ride to New York to keep an eye on the reckless boy.

Back at the bank

"Are you absolutely sure no one can find me at your apartment?" Harry asked. "Because if it's under a Fidelus Charm and you're the secret keeper, then Snape could give out the address to anyone, like Dumbledore, or Voldemort."

"They can look all they like, and will most likely find it as my business name is rather well known, but they won't find you." Coon answered.

"How do you know that? How can you be absolutely certain that you'll be able to hide me from people who want to hurt me for whatever it is they want?" Harry asked.

"Because they'll be looking in the wrong time zone." Coon answered and escorted Harry onto a platform that looked like an elevator of some sort. Some buttons were pressed and Harry was surrounded by a flash of pale blue light for a few seconds before it disappeared and he was gone.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this into a prologue to a cross-over with Dick Tracy world where Harry's brought up and educated by the villains.  
> And yes, my boys were going to be in this story leading the gang of mobsters and driving Dick Tracy up the wall with 'Legal Crime', but I decided to scrap the whole thing.
> 
> And this chapter was inspired by elvirakitties own plots and summaries (ch. 56), but didn't input her writing into my story since I didn't ask for her permission to use it, juts borrowing an idea of Harry being publicly rejected by Snape, and being the emotional child he is . . .


	8. Harry Potter Plot Three

Harry Potter was in the Great hall eating his breakfast in order to keep his bushy-haired, buck-toothed friend silent about not eating. Ha! She's one to talk, she ought to stop reading at the table. It's terrible table manners. But it didn't matter, he had his own plans that would keep them on their feet, and very suspicious of why he was receiving mysterious mail. They would think he was possibly planning a revolt against them, well they can think that all they want. And Harry knew just how to make sure neither they nor Ginny didn't get a hold of his mail once it arrived.

And arrive it did, an old shipping crate with his name spray painted on the lid in a black paint. He gave his owl a couple of freeze-dried mice for her troubles, one of which she dropped onto Ron's food when she took flight, much to Ron's disgust.

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's a wooden crate, what's it look like?" Harry retorted, getting a few chuckles from his year mates, and picked up the crate and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"I know that, I meant what's in it?" Hermione asked, her and Ron both standing up to follow him when their robes ripped from them entirely, revealing their under garments and got the whole Hall laughing at them.

"My mail, what else?" he replied, and power-walked right on out of there before anyone could stop him. Once he knew he was out of everyone's sight he ran towards the dungeons, knowing no one would look for him there. He entered the potions classroom, tucked his crate into the largest cauldron that was never used and covered it with a false top to hide it before asking for an elf to put him at the stairway near Gryffindor Tower that was somewhat cleared of spying portraits and casually made his way towards the Tower to get ready for the school day.

When the day was over and Harry completed another detention from Snape (as usual) scrubbing cauldrons (he took it in stride, knowing his lack of response upset the man even more), Harry donned his invisibility cloak, activated his map and took a pair of night-vision goggles that could switch to heat sensor vision, and he was on his way back down to the potions classroom. Once inside, he set up parselwards, then an under-current elf ward he learned from one of his elves, and dug out his crate from the large, unused cauldron and popped it open. Inside were the best ingredients for the best potion he could have ever asked for! Not even Snape would have thought of this as a way to 'clear one's mind'. It was thanks to this lovely potion that Harry was now able to get a good grasp on Occlumency. Occlumency wasn't about 'clearing one's mind', it was about calming it first. Transporting one's self to a place where they feel the most at peace with the world. As he worked on his little potion, he committed to memory the swirls and sparkles as he mixed it to perfection before bottling it and sealing it up, never to open it again. But that was its purpose . . .

.

"Now, let's see if you've improved your effort this time." Snape sneered and attacked without warning. What he found upon entering was a disgusting sight and he retreated immediately. "What was that?! Get out!" Snape shouted, pushing Potter toward the door and shoved him out. "Get out and stay out!" he shouted again and slammed the door.  
Harry stumbled a bit after he was tossed out, but he regained his footing and knocked on the door. When no answer came forth, he knocked again, and when that wasn't answered he let himself in and put up another parselward and undercurrent elf ward. He then went over to his usual work desk and removed a few stones to reveal a secret compartment that he'd carved out over the years. From within he removed a black, synthetic tarp that was sheltering a roll of chicken wire, a plastic box full of plastic cable cords, a bottle of glue, a screwdriver with a magnetic head, a cordless drill, a hammer, some gloves, a canister of thin metal poles with runic marks on them, a measuring tape and wire cutters, then he set to work. He measured each desk, drilled holes in each corner of the desk, glued in the runic rods, cut the chicken wire to its precise measurements and surrounded the rods with the chicken wire and secured the wire to each rod with three sets of the plastic cable cords and then clipped the binders and activated the runes which rendered his work invisible. Now no one could throw anything into anyone's potion.

He packed up his tools and left over wires and stored them away back into the storage unit under his work desk, replaced the tarp and placed the stones back in their spot and then cleaned up his mess.

He headed back up to the tower tired and aching from his back-breaking work, mumbled replies to his nosy keepers and crawled into bed. He used the last of his reserved energy to cast the parselward and undercurrent elf ward before finally succumbing to sleep.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea where Harry is investing more into muggle items to help him in tough situations. Like for Occlumency, he's utilizing a glitter bottle to help calm himself down; and after he gets thrown out of Snape's classroom, he "sneaks" back in and starts constructing chicken wire fences around each table so that no more random objects are thrown across the room to land in an unsuspecting cauldron.  
> .  
> And again, this could be a bashing story of the usual characters . . . I love a good bashing of the "Harry Team" and reading about Snape coming to realize the truth about Potter.  
> .  
> This was also going to be a story WITHOUT my boys; but I ran out of ideas on how to continue it, so I stopped.


	9. Harry Potter Plot Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is killed by his relatives, and expected to meet his parents on the other side, but instead meets the Great Masters of Horror: Peter Lorre, Boris Karloff, Bela Lugosi, Lon Chaney Jr., and Sydney Greenstreet, and learns the truth -and new skills- from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I was trying to flesh out.  
> Inspired by the radio show 'Suspense: with Peter Lorre; the title being: 'The Devil's Saint'.

.

Conclusion

"Why did you do it? Not enough praise and attention at home?" Snape sneered.

"Oh, lots of reasons. Ten thousand reasons, Snapey ol' boy," Harry sighed out as he shook the new chloroform bottle before opening it and saturating a new large gauze pad then popped open a tube of ointment. He squeezed the ointment into the palm of his latex gloved hand then turned to face the bound potions master, "But you're not gonna believe a word of it, so why bother to explain?" Harry smeared the ointment over his nose and mouth until the skin absorbed it then picked up the saturated gauze pad and covered Snape's face with it, then began to wrap a gauze bandage around his face so it would stay on, knowing Snape would hold his breath as long as possible. 

"But I will tell you this, I got the idea for this lovely murder mystery from a Master. Peter Lorre himself. Woeful character, Peter Lorre. Before arriving in America, he makes one film where he's cast as a child murderer, and bam, he's forever branded to be nothing else. Bela Lugosi, as well. Brom Stoker's Dracula is the only character he will forever be remembered as. You know he was even buried in his Dracula costume? Died without a penny as well, poor fellow. Boris Karloff, Vincent Price, Sydney Greenstreet, Lon Chaney Jr., all of these people were real people; real and very nice, but the public only saw what they wanted to see. So, after I died from my 'loving and caring' Uncle's hand, they came to me in the between planes and understood the pains and sufferings I went through, so they taught me their secrets of being evil. I must admit I was expecting my parents, but Mr. Lorre stated that the living cannot cross the between-planes, which I took as the lousy, cowardly bastards still being alive.

"They'd seen exactly what had happened that night and showed me the whole entire conflict; or rather, a lack of a conflict. James and Lily created golems of themselves and left me and everything else behind. They were running late for a flight to Brazil. An actual flight, not a portkey, isn't that something?" Harry chuckled. "So there I was, an infant of fifteen months alone with a couple of dummies posing as my parents. What's-his-face blasts his way in, and starts throwing curses left and right. I gotta tell ya, he reminded me a lot of the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. A-anyways, James falls, dead, that idiot waltzes up the stairs like some puffed up lion strutting through the jungle, blasts the door to my nursey off its hinges, zaps my golem-mother to death after asking her to step aside three times, and like a racket ball the spell bounces all over the room until it eventually hits me in the head, bounces off up to the ceiling and finally zap! The Dark uh, Thingy is a pile of ash." Harry took a deep sigh and leaned into a lounge chair, took out a carton of candy cigarettes and placed one in his mouth.

"Then after that, it all went down as the old man said. The brown-nosing idjit of a mutt shows up, takes one minute to tend to my needs before that other idjit -may he rest in peace- shows up and says he has orders from Dumbledore to take me to him. Sirius obeys without question and hands me over, then takes off to hunt that cowardly rat." Harry looked over to see Snape's head draped limply forward. Harry got up and removed all of the medical wrappings, wiped Snape's nose and mouth with a moist towelette, then popped open a simple potion bottle that was potent in a simple-scent: Bamboo and water lily.

Harry removed the outer layer of his latex gloves, along with the second pair and placed his items in a shoppers plastic bag and wrapping them up before placing the wrapped bag in another plastic bag, then finally into a small, bottomless moleskin pouch. He put the pouch into a muggle school bag and left in the cover of night fall. Snape's death would be the biggest mystery of all to those magic-dependent wankers. It would be days before the old man would come and check up on his spy, and by then the over-dosage of chloroform in his system would have evaporated completely, and no one magical would ever suspect Harry Potter as the murderer.

.

.


	10. A Series of Summaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of summaries that I haven't been able to get a good start on.

.

Title: Cabin Fever

Summary: Blade gets cabin fever, sees his reflection, thinks it's Major Kraus and starts up an argument. ( This one I suppose could be a one-shot.)

.

Title: Circumvention

Summary: Harry circumvents the Blood Wards and is now preparing for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

.

Title: 'Dopted

Summary: Jester has been captured during a stake out in the newly restored Bodega Bay Inn by one of the room's occupants.

.

Title: Tunneler

Summary: Tunneler has been captured by the paranormal researchers during his kill. He is rescued shortly thereafter but not by his brothers or his undead master. His brothers soon join him in the secret lair they'll now call home.

.

Title: Puppet Master with Dinosaurs

Summary: The puppets are upset with Magrew and they want out. They get out and find themselves with a new master that doesn't like being called master.

.

Title:

Summary: " _A House divided against itself cannot stand._ " -- Abraham Lincoln

An exchange student, his father and politically powerful uncle attend Hogwarts at the request of the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) in order to investigate the rumors of Headmaster Dumbledore's favoritism of Gryffindor House, and either dispel or confirm them. (takes place at the start of third year.) Dumbledore signs a contract with the father and uncle to ensure the exchange student goes into Gryffindor, unknowingly signing away his right for the exchange student to expose all of Dumbledore's secrets whenever he likes.

A/N: Yes, my character Chug is going to be in this story, as well as his son Charlie. They do have house elves, but they are dressed for the roles they serve, not in pillow cases; in this case, old mobster suits.

.

.


	11. Harry Potter Plot Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story where Harry is taken from the Dursley doorstep before he's found. My boys were going to be in it as well, but then a lot of them feature my boys, which just goes to show how much of a novice at writing I am.

"Good luck . . ." said a wizened old man as he loomed over a slumbering infant. "Harry Potter."

A few seconds after his leave, bright headlights turn a corner and silently drove down to a house directly opposite. It pulls into the drive way, the lights turn off and the driver exits the car. He looks over to the bundle left on a doorstep that suspiciously looked like a swaddled bundle. He heads over to inspect said bundle to find that it was a slumbering infant with a massive, angry red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt in his forehead. There was also a folded parchment letter placed on the infant addressed to the house's residents. He picked up the letter, read its contents then folded it back up before picking up the sleeping child and headed back to his own residence.

The following morning, he woke early and invited Mrs. Dursley over.

"Mrs. Dursley," he greeted politely. "I invited you over to discuss a few things concerning you, your in-laws and their now orphaned son." Mr. Fox said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Harry? What's happened to him? What happened to my sister?" asked Mrs. Dursley worriedly.

"The Potters have been killed, and I found their infant on your doorstep late last night." said Mr. Fox, and he brought out the letter that was with the baby. "This letter was with him. It informs about his parents death, and that if you don't take him in your lives would be in danger. There were also some strange energies around it that had you touched it and it entered your dwelling would have activated some shielding around your home. It also states something about Blood Wards; and it was signed by an Albus Dumbledore."

"That dirty old man." sneered Mrs. Dursley. "Blood Wards are suppose to be the ultimate protection ward. But they require love and the target must consider the place home. We have our own child, and if we did take Harry in, we wouldn't be able to meet the requirements for the ward to properly work. Not to mention that I despise my sister. I wouldn't be surprised if the letter also stated that Harry be trained to be obedient, submissive and overall be a true Gryffindor." Mrs. Dursley said.

"Actually, that's exactly what it says," said Mr. Fox. "Now, I did run a scan of the energy shields and found that the "Blood Wards" have been cast with precision and are in perfect peak condition." he smirked.

Mrs. Dursley smirked as well. "Lily and I had different blood types. The wards won't work." said Mrs. Dursley.

"True, but just to be on the safe side and for you to tell the old man where to shove his nose, I suggest we go to Gringotts and have you donate blood into one of their vials. That way, the base work of the wards are met and will allow you to focus on your own child. I will work on settling young Potter's family finances and estate." Mr. Fox said. 

And together, he, Mrs. Dursley and baby Harry Potter left for the goblin-run bank.

.

Albus Dumbledore carefully made his way down to his office, clutching his temple. He'd partied just a little too much last night and lost track of time. He'd intended to go to Gringotts to conduct some not-so-law-abiding business concerning the Potter Heir, but too many of his people had invited him for drinks to celebrate the Dark Lord's downfall. He'd vanished each drink he got and pretended to drink before some upstart muggle challenged him to a drinking game without magic. The muggle even brought out gems that monitored the slightest amount of magic being used, after formally challenging Dumbledore for his Honor and the Elder wand, that is. . . . He didn't remember much after that . . .

He cast a quick tempus for the time and found that he'd slept in longer than he anticipated and cursed under his breath. It was nearly noon, which meant that Diagon Alley was pretty busy right now, which meant that Gringotts was very busy. But no matter, he was the Great Albus Dumbledore, the people practically bowed before him. (Wizarding people, that is.)

.

Dumbledore strode up to the nearest teller, regardless of the long line before it, and calmly demanded, "I wish to see the Potter accountant."

"Really? I wish to see the next client." replied the teller, who was not a goblin.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and I would very much like to see the Potter accountant." Albus demanded, gritting his teeth.

"Which Potter? Paleface Potter, Son of Paleface Potter, Mr. Potter the Banker, Mrs. Potter the Florist, Potter the Ceramic Master, Chief Potter, Sgt. Potter - no wait, that's Sgt. Pepper - or Potter of Pots 'N' Pans?"

Albus was stunned for a moment at all the Potter names, before concluding that those names were probably muggle names. "The magical Potters." he stated.

"Magical in an obvious sense, or magical through other means?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Albus asked.

"It means how it sounds."

"How what sounds?" Albus asked, getting more angry by the second.

"The definition." smiled the non-goblin teller.

"What definition?!"

"The magical definition, duh."

.

.


	12. Torchwood Plot 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto Jones meets Brian Epstein.
> 
> post-Cyberwoman episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Brian Epstein is from one of my old stories that I'm working on. In that story, he gains some Off-World DNA infused into his own. The Off-Worlders are called Mysticans from a planet called Mystica. The DNA fusion allows one to turn into an animal that suits them best. Brian's is a giant brown grizzly bear. He's also had some training in hand-to-hand combat, as well as some weaponry training.

Ianto Jones slumped down on a park bench. It'd been three weeks since his suspension started. Three weeks since he lost Lisa. She was his whole reason for going back to Torchwood in the first place. She was his whole world and strength to continue living. Now she was gone. Shot down like an animal by his co-workers. He wasn't going to consider them team mates, and they were a long shot away from being friends. The whole lot of them treated him less than dirt, hell, a dead fly had more respect from them than he did. 

Afterwards, he was made to clean up the whole mess my himself with periodic checks from Captain Harkness to make sure he was doing as was told. The captain then drove him back to his place of residence, and stayed until he was sure that Ianto had made it inside the building, then stayed another five minutes to make sure Ianto didn't make a run for it.

What the captain didn't know was that Ianto's lease had run its course the week prior and didn't have any time to negotiate for another one. The landlord had made him leave his keys at the front desk that day so now Ianto Jones had no place to live. 

He'd spent most of his money buying supplies to support Lisa. A few suits here and there, some coffee beans, food for the Hub and a few minor essentials for himself, and dark chocolate for his beloved Myfanwy; point being that he barely had any money. So, no place to live and very little money. So once he was sure that Jack had left and would not return, Ianto left the apartment building and headed straight to the warehouse where he and Jack had captured Myfanwy. 

When he got there, he found that someone else seemed to have claimed the area as their own living space. He found two portable cots, some camping gear and a couple of large, old-fashioned traveling trunks. There was also what looked to be a large crystal ball sitting in a cherry wood quad-leg stand - stained in a dark cherry finish. In the stand, he found an oval shaped bloodstone, surrounded by a gold ring.

After the Cyberman incident, Jack had put Ianto on a four week suspension without pay and was put into effect immediately.

So, here he was, sitting in a park in the middle of a slightly heavy rain, pondering on what he was going to do now.

"You could catch a cold sitting out here in the rain." came a soft voice. 

Ianto looked up to see a young man with friendly brown eyes, a kind smile, curly dark hair and wearing a suit of his own, standing behind him with the bench separating them, holding an umbrella over their heads.

"What's a fella like you doing out here alone?" he asked kindly, with a most decidedly not Welsh accent.

"Just pondering on what to do now that my life's potentially over." Ianto answered.

"I'm sorry." the man said, not moving from his spot. "Is it all right if I listen?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't mind an opera-like tragic tale." Ianto replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I don't mind, but perhaps you could tell me on our way to the warehouse over there where we can get warm, and I'll make us something to eat. That sound all right?" the man said.

"Those are your belongings then?" Ianto asked, standing up and began walking over to the warehouse.

"The trunks and camping equipment, yes." the man answered with a smile, then he reached out his hand in offering. "I'm Brian, by the way. Brian Epstein."

"Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto shook Brian's hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another possible idea of Ianto meeting Brian would be either Brian slipping through the Rift forward in time around his time of death, or Ianto slipping backwards in time either before the Beatles or after the Beatles.
> 
> I was also gonna have Ianto meet Itchy later on in the story, as Brian is traveling with him.


End file.
